Nervous?
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Baekhyun si tukang gugup yang mencintai si temperamental Chanyeol diam-diam. / ONE-SHOT / CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL / READ AND REVIEW!


**Nervous?**

Author : kimjongwinn &amp; vincethera

Main Cast : Chanyeol; Baekhyun

Other Cast : Luhan; D.O.

Genre : Romance; Drama; Shounen-ai; Yaoi

Length : One-shot

Rate : M

Disclaimer : I only own the plot and the story.

Author's note : Cuma hasil keisengan saya dan temen saya pas di sekolah hahahaha jadi maap aja kalo ceritanya gaje typo dll harap dimaklumi.. Selamat membaca &amp; please kindly review!

* * *

Nervous?

.

.

.

-Chanbaek-

.

.

.

.

Sesosok pria mungil muncul dari balik tirai putih, langkahnya diiringi tepuk tangan dan sorakan dari penonton. Ia menghela nafas singkat untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mengatasi kegugupannya yang lagi-lagi muncul. "Tenanglah. Ini hanya latihan kok," Jika Baekhyun –pria itu– sudah segugup ini, bagaimana jika ia benar-benar akan pingsan di atas panggung?

"Baekhyun, tenanglah. Ini hanya latihan dan– Oh astaga kau berkeringat!" seru sahabatnya khawatir. Kyungsoo yang mulai bertingkah layaknya _manager wannabe _temannya mulai bergumam dan matanya beralih pada beberapa sudut ruangan dan ujung matanya menangkap sebuah gitar.

"Aha!" Lampu bohlam itu memberikan sinyal untuknya meraih gitar entah milik siapa itu.

Baekhyun tercekat dan hampir saja ia berteriak kalau saja ia tak ingat ini adalah ruang hampa atau suaranya akan memenuhi ruangan ini.

Derap langkahnya terdengar. Baekhyun bergeming.

Kyungsoo berbalik sambil memegang gitar dengan senyum _innocent_. "Kyung–,"

"Hm?"

"…."

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika gitar itu direbut dari genggamannya beserta tatapan tajam horror yang didapatnya. "Sudah kubilang jangan–," Baekhyun bergumam. Chanyeol –anak _hyper _dan temperamental itu– masih menatap.

Ini dia masalah Baekhyun. Kegugupan berlebih yang membuatnya bisa _nervous _di saat apa saja, seperti sekarang contohnya. Telapak tangannya berkeringat. Dalam hati ia berdoa supaya Kyungsoo yang adalah sahabat sejak sekolahnya selamat dari tangan seorang monster bernama Park Chanyeol.

"K-kyung sebaiknya kita pergi–," bisiknya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan coba-coba," ucap si pria tinggi yang semakin mendekat itu. _Demi Tuhan, bunuh aku sekarang,_ batin Baekhyun yang sedang bersembunyi di balik punggung Kyungsoo.

PUK.

Baekhyun merasa pundaknya disentuh sesuatu yang mingkin saja selebar wajahnya. Reflek Baekhyun melangkah mundur, takut.

"Kau. Ikut aku," Pergelangan tangannya digenggam kuat Chanyeol yang menariknya keluar dari aula konser.

Chanyeol membawanya ke aula lain dimana tidak adanya satu orangpun disana, dan Kyungsoo masih mematung di aula tadi. Chanyeol tampaknya menaruh simpati yang berlebihan kepada pria dengan _eyeliner_ hitam itu dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan diri karena kegugupan itu terus menjalar melumpuhkan syaraf lidahnya yang harusnya berfungsi untuk berteriak.

Pria tinggi dengan celana robek yang sekilas tampak modis terus melangkah mendekati Baekhyun hingga pria bertubuh lebih kecil darinya berhasil terhimpit ke dinding. Peluh mengalir menelusuri leher jenjang Baekhyun setidaknya berhasil membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Perlahan Chanyeol ingin mengubur kepalanya dalam leher Baekhyun.

"Y-Yeol…"

Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun.

Pria dengan tatanan rambut acak-acakan yang lebih terlihat frustasi itu mengerang.

"Kau ingin bernyanyi?" Chanyeol membuka suara. Baekhyun perlahan mendesah lega kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"M-maaf?" Sepertinya syaraf otaknya juga sudah mulai rusak karena manusia di depannya ini. Baekhyun berharap orang ini memberinya sedikit jarak untuk bernafas dan sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan masih menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tanya, apa kau ingin bernyanyi? Maksudku, bernyanyi denganku," Penawaran ini tampaknya sedikit membuat Baekhyun bingung. Kenapa bisa Chanyeol si popular menawarkannya kesempatan untuk duet saat _mini-concert _tahunan universitas seni terkenal di Korea?

"Aku agak memaksa," sambungnya sambil memajukan wajahnya ke depan wajah Baekhyun.

Ia menelan liurnya ketika Chanyeol menaikkan dagunya dengan jarinya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup lebih cepat dimulai sejak barusan. Baekhyun tidak begitu berharap untuk duet dengan satu-satunya orang yang membuat kekagumannya tidak pernah bisa berakhir. Semua orang menganggapnya aneh, lebih mirip pria yang sedikit jauh dari kata 'normal', tapi tidak ada yang bisa meragukan bakatnya dalam musik. Banyak hal yang membuat pria tinggi itu bahkan menjadi objek pemujaan bagi banyak wanita.

Termasuk Baekhyun, secara diam-diam dan sejak lama.

Pria dengan rambut _blonde _gelap yang tertutup _snapback _denimnya berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dengan gerakan yang hampir mirip _'moonwalk' _menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun dan satunya lagi untuknya. Bersiap memetik senar gitar atau ia lebih tertarik untuk menyentuh jari-jari Baekhyun dengan mengajarkannya gitar.

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercekat. "Astaga," batinnya.

"_Have a seat, please?_" tawar Chanyeol menatap reaksi Baekhyun yang maasih membeku.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menurut, memang apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Melodi yang Chanyeol mainkan terasa sangat familiar bagi Baekhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai bernyanyi.

Memang benar semua rumor yang dikatakan orang-orang kalau si 'tukang gugup' ini mempunyai suara seindah penyanyi professional. Sambil memtik gitarnya, ia melihat ke wajah pemuda mungil di depannya. _Ia berbeda_, batin Chanyeol.

Persetan pada Chanyeol yang salah memetik senar gitarnya, yang membuat Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum kotak khasnya dan menginterupsi nyanyiannya. "Maaf, maaf," Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah dan takut pada manusia tinggi itu.

Chanyeol menatapnya hangat dan tersenyum . Baekhyun kembali gugup karena rumor juga mengatakan pria di hadapannya ini sangat temperamental. Baekhyun bahkan pernah melihatnya berkelahi dengan seniornya yang notabene adalah penguasa wilayah, namanya Kris. Pria yang juga tak kalah tinggi itu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada usaha Chanyeol yang menariknya dari pelukan Kris yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Kris menyukai Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak menyukainya.

"Y-yeol.. Hmm,"

"Apa?"

"Kau masih ingat hari itu? Maksudku, Kris tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangmu, hanya saja–,"

"Kapan?"

Chanyeol tidak menatap Baekhyun yang mulai meremas kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai berkeringat. Pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum dan masih memainkan alunan melodi yang diciptakan jari-jarinya dari senar nilon beningnya.

"Terima kasih, Yeol,"

"Kita harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk konser tahunan. Aku akan segera lulus," Baekhyun bergeming. Meraba-raba maksud pria dengan senyum seperti tokoh _manga _di depannya.

Baekhyun yang setahun lebih junior daripada Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Sambil memainkan jarinya –gugup– ia berpikir. Apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika Chanyeol lulus? Memberinya hadiah? Tidak mungkin, ia tak sekaya itu. Memberitahunye perasaannya? Ia tak seberani itu. Baekhyun tercengang ketika ia merasa pelipisnya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan familiar.

"Kau tak apa? Kau berkeringat," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan lalu menunduk lagi, kemudian mengangguk.

"H-hanya… Yah… Kau tahu aku orang yang mudah gugup," Si lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dalam hati Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa ia salah bicara.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketika sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh bibirnya. Ia tak bisa menolak, namun juga tidak bisa merespon. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai rishi ketika Chanyeol menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitifnya. "C-chanyeol," Ia memundurkan kepalanya, memutus tautannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang masih dingin dan berkeringat. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu agar tidak gugup saja, denganku lebih tepatnya," jawab Chanyeol sepolos itu dan kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi Baekhyun dan membiarkan nafas hangatnya menerpa pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegang ujung baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun. "Bolehkah?" Baekhyun terdiam. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia menginginkan ini. Ia menginginkan sentuhan seorang Park Chanyeol di setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Namun ternyata Chanyeol lebih gesit dari pikiran Baekhyun. Baju Baekhyun sukses terlepas, menunjukkan tubuh putih nan mulus bak wanita yang mengundang Chanyeol untuk menikmati setiap inci dirinya.

Lelaki yang sebenarnya sudah menyukai Baekhyun sejak lama ini hanya bisa tertegun melihat tubuh Baekhyun. Dada Baekhyun yang naik turun memompa jantung menandakan ia mulai gugup lagi. Chanyeol yang sadar akan hal itu, memegang tangan Baekhyun lagi.

"Kalau kau keberatan, sebaiknya–,"

"Lakukan," interupsi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya ragu. Apa ia harus benar-benar mengikuti nafsunya?

"Lakukan," Interupsinya telah berganti menjadi perintah, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, meyakinkannya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengira Baekhyun membiarkannya melakukan hal ini. Suara tegas Baekhyun membuatnya tidak pernah seyakin ini dan membuat neuron-neuron negatif dalam dirinya segera bangkit. Chanyeol masih terus mengaitkan jarinya kedalam jemari Baekhyun, berusaha menarik semua rasa gugup Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang berubah dalam dirinya. Detak jantungnya melambat seiring nafas Chanyeol yang hangat dan tenang. Walaupun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana ketika memikirkan Chanyeol akan segera lulus, ia rasa ia harus membantu Chanyeol untuk konser tahun ini.

Ia ingin bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin dikenang oleh Chanyeol kalau saja pria itu tidak menyadari apa yang dirasakan pria dengan garis selangka tegas ini untuk Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Lama.

Hingga Baekhyun benar-benar tenang, Chanyeol melepasnya dan menyadari Baekhyun meremas jaket denimnya. Pandangan Chanyeol fokus pada tulang selangka yang dilapisi kulit seputih susu Baekhyun, melepas tangan Baekhyun, dan memakaikan jaket denim yang tadi dipakai Chanyeol pada pria kecil ini.

Chanyeol tidak suka dengan kaus tipis _v-neck _putih yang dikenakan Baekhyun karena akan membuat pria maupun wanita tergoda karenanya.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol yang mengerti bahwa Baekhyun membutuhkannya untuk kembali tenang. Perlahan menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam leher jenjang Baekhyun dan menciptakan tanda cinta disana. Seiring dengan pelukan Chanyeol yang menguat, pria tinggi itu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding dan menghimpitnya. Sesekali tangan Baekhyun meremas rambut dan tengkuk Chanyeol selaras dengan erangan kecil yang membuat gendang telinga Chanyeol memanas seperti tubuhnya.

"Ahh… Yeol–… Ah–,"

Baekhyun menyentuh dada Chanyeol dibalik _t-shirt_ hitam dan meremasnya. Kaki Baekhyun mulai sedikit bergetar ketika Chanyeol menyentuh miliknya dengan lembut.

Ruangan ini menggema.

Hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hm–,"

Seumur hidupnya, Chanyeol tak pernah merasa se-tidak yakin ini. Ia tahu Baekhyun menginginkan ini tapi ia tak yakin apa lelaki mungil itu dapat menahan rasa sakit itu nanti. Hati kecil Chanyeol merasa kasihan, namun pikirannyalah yang sekarang mengambil alih.

Kedua pihak ini telah memutuskan untuk melampiaskan perasaan satu sama lain namun masih tetap di dalam batasan. Alis mata Baekhyun berkerut ketika ia merasa sesuatu menyentuh 'benda' diantara selangkangannya. "A-ahh,"

Jemari Chanyeol dengan lincah membuka celana _jeans_ milik Baekhyun. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecilnya membuat milik Baekhyun semakin berkedut, sentuhan-sentuhan kecilnya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin melayang, sentuhan-sentuhan kecilnya yang membuat Baekhyun melupakan kegugupannya sejenak. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun meraba dada bidang di depannya, namun tangannya terlampau lemas ketika Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Baekhyun.

Praktis Chanyeol hanya membuka resleting celananya dan membiarkan miliknya keluar dan menyentuh milik Baekhyun. Keduanya saling bergesekan ketika Chanyeol menekan miliknya dan Baekhyun meremas rambut tebal Chanyeol. "Ngh–h.." Baekhyun kembali melenguh ketika kakinya mulai melingkari pinggang Chanyeol dan pria yang jelas lebih kuat darinya, menopang tubuh Baekhyun sembari meremas bokong Baekhyun.

Tidak tahu darimana datangnya, secara tidak sadar Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol brutal. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada tengkuk Chanyeol untuk menahan dinginnya dinding putih itu di punggungnya.

"B-baek, eumh–," Chanyeol berusaha bergumam meminta Baekhyun untuk sedikit tenang karena waktu yang mereka miliki masih panjang. Namun tidak untuk Baekhyun. Ia ingin Chanyeol mengingatnya. Ia tak tahu apakah orang seperti Chanyeol memiliki ingatan yang kuat –selain _chord _gitar, ketukan drum, rap, dan sebagainya– terhadap hal-hal lain, seperti dirinya. _Nobody wants to be forgotten, right? _Dan inilah yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

Sedikit celah dalam hatinya menkhawatirkan bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan mengenalnya setelah hari ini. Baekhyun bahkan takut untuk itu. Chanyeol berbeda. Namun Baekhyun ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang diingat Chanyeol.

_Bolehkah, Yeol..._

Karena setelah saat ini, besok, lusa, dan beberapa tahun kedepan atau bahkan selamanya, Baekhyun mencintai pria temperamen ini.

"_C-calm down... Hey_– nghh," Chanyeol berhasil bergumam lembut menenangkan kegugupan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja bisa muncul lagi. Ia menyiapkan miliknya dibawah sana untuk memasuki Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu memutuskan tautannya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatapnya.

Baekhyun memeluk tengkuk Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam leher Chanyeol, merasa canggung karena apa yang dilakukannya barusan sepertinya melukai sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"M-mian," ucapnya pelan, sambil mengecup kecil leher jenjang Chanyeol. Kecupan-kecupan kecil itu kini berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan penuh hasrat, tentu saja tak akan membuat tanda keunguan seperti yang telah Chanyeol buat di lehernya. Bosan dengan leher, hisapan-hisapan itu berpindah ke tulang selangka tegas milik si tinggi.

"Baek–," Chanyeol mengerang frustasi ketika Baekhyun tetap menggodanya. Ia menginginkan lebih dan Baekhyun tahu akan itu. Jemari lentiknya kemudian membuka kaus yang masih menempel di tubuh Chanyeol, mempertunjukkan tubuh tinggi dan atletisnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Dimainkannya jari telunjuk Baekhyun di dada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Baekhyun lalu menatap lelaki di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Hanya..."

"Hanya?"

"A-aku tak tahu apa ini benar... Aku–," ucapan Baekhyun tertunda ketika Chanyeol mengecup-ngecup ringan bibir Baekhyun, membuatnya bungkam.

"Katakan semua yang ingin kau katakan," yakin Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Ia tak yakin unyuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini mengganggu perasaannya. Ia mendentumkan jari-jarinya diatas bahu bidang Chanyeol.

"Katakan saja," Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun sekilas, barangkali Baekhyun kembali gugup. Detak jantung Baekhyun bisa dirasakan Chanyeol karena dada mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Hm–m, kau 'kan akan segera lulus, maksudku–," Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan. "Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi ketika kau lulus dan mungkin aku hanya menjadi bagian terkecil yang ada di benakmu, aku tak yakin–,"

Suara Baekhyun bergetar, tangannya dingin. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup.

"Aku belum memiliki rencana untuk melanjutkan semuanya tanpa seseorang,"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun. Namun ia bisa merasakan ada yang salah dengan ini semua. Pikirannya mulai sulit untuk dikendalikan. Sorot matanya yang tajam membuat Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menahan perasaannya, juga rasa takut ketika melihat Chanyeol yang mulai merapatkan gerahamnya.

Baekhyun memeluknya erat.

"Yeol..."

Chanyeol bergeming.

Baekhyun tidak ingin merusak saat-saat seperti ini. Ia menyesal telah mengatakan ini semua.

Baekhyun kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol, berharap pria itu tidak begitu memikirkan hal itu. Namun kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka, ia menatap Baekhyun intens. Diturunkannya kedua kaki Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih bertengger di pinggangnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam tak bergeming, ia merasa Chanyeol membencinya.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak.

Semua bayangan negatif di benak Baekhyun seketika menghilang ketika Chanyeol menidurkannya di lantai. Chanyeol menatapnya sayu.

Ia menghela nafas, masih sambil menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

Chanyeol lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menempatkannya di depan dadanya.

"Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah begini. Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku begini,"

Detak jantung Chanyeol yang semakin berpacu cepat memicu detak jantung Baekhyun untuk berpacu juga. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah _baby-face _Baekhyun.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun tidak menyangka sosok seperti Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal diluar dugaannya. Ketika Chanyeol menyentuh daun telinganya dengan lidah basah, Baekhyun bergetar sambil menahan desahan yang kembali mengejar. Ia ingin melenguh nama Chanyeol, ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang suaranya terekam oleh benak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mungkin gila karena terlalu terobsesi dan menyukai pria tinggi ini, tetapi hanya Chanyeol yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun membuat pikirannya kacau antara birahi dan insting-insting yang tidak dimengertinya, tetapi yang ia tahu jelas hanyalah ia menginginkan Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol mengelus lekuk tubuh Baekhyun menuju ke pinggul Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya. Perlahan ia memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, dan ia mencengkram lengan Chanyeol.

"Akh–h," Baekhyun mengerang seiring dorongan Chanyeol yang semakin menuntut. Ia menjenjangkan lehernya hingga memperjelas tanda-tanda merah akibat perbuatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun sambil meremas bokong _fluffy _miliknya.

"Chanyeol– Ahh..h," Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman di kelopak mata Baekhyun sambil terus menaik-turunkan pinggulnya.

Makin lama tempo yang Chanyeol berikan semakin cepat. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya ketika Chanyeol menggenggam milik Baekhyun dan mengocoknya keras.

"Chan– Ahh... Chanyeol– _Don't be too rough _ahhh–," Baekhyun melenguh dalam nikmat sambil memejamkan matanya. Peluh membasahi keningnya seiring gerakan Chanyeol yang semakin liar. Chanyeol terus menusuk liangnya hingga Baekhyun nyaris berteriak. Kaki Baekhyun bergetar dan Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa sakit.

"C-chanyeol–," lenguhnya lagi ketika Baekhyun merasa ia sudah ingin mengeluarkan cairannya. Ujungnya sudah mengeluarkan _pre-cum _tapi Baekhyun masih menahannya agar tidak keluar. Chanyeol mulai menggenggam milik Baekhyun dan menekan ujungnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Tetapi semakin cepatnya gerakan Chanyeol dan kecupan panas di belakang leher Baekhyun membuat pria kecil itu tidak bisa menahannya lagi hingga cairannya keluar dan membasahi _abs _Chanyeol yang hampir sempurna. Telapak tangan Baekhyun mengusap perut Chanyeol dan memainkan jemari lentiknya diatas perut atletis Chanyeol, membuat pola-pola yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengerang nikmat. Sentuhan Baekhyun benar-benar merusak syarafnya, demikian juga sentuhan Chanyeol bagi Baekhyun.

Si lelaki yang lebih mungil tampak kelelahan. Genggamannya pada lengan berotot Chanyeol semakin mengendur. Tak lama, suara telepon masuk menginterupsi aktivitas panas mereka. Chanyeol mendecak frustasi, lalu menerima panggilan tersebut.

Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun diam dengan gestur telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara berat khasnya.

Chanyeol tak tahu siapa yang menelepon hingga ia harus melihat layar ponsel untuk memastikan.

Luhan.

"Ya, hyung. Sebentar lagi aku akan segera menjemputmu," Bagaimanapun, suara Chanyeol barusan benar-benar mengecewakan Baekhyun. Pria yang masih menahan sakit ini tiba-tiba memeluk tengkuk Chanyeol, berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Bagian dari dirinya sakit. Bukan karena Chanyeol. Namun karena dirinya sendiri yang terlalu takut Chanyeol pergi. Dari nada bicara itu, Baekhyun langsung dapat berasumsi kalau itu pasti si pria cantik itu. Baekhyun sering melihatnya dan Chanyeol di ruangan vokal dengan beberapa senior lainnya. Lebih tepatnya, mereka satu jurusan. Dan Chanyeol menyukai tipe seperti Luhan. Asumsi yang merugikan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya tadi didominasi oleh rasa perih walaupun ia berusaha agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Hm, _okay_,"

Sebelum Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Baekhyun mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada tengkuk Chanyeol, memejamkan mata dan mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau harus pergi kan?" Baekhyun memilih pertanyaan itu daripada bertanya siapa karena jawabannya jelas adalah Luhan. Ia tidak terlalu butuh jawaban itu dari Chanyeol secara langsung.

Chanyeol bergeming sebelum kemudian mengangguk pelan sembari jari-jarinya mengusap wajah lemah Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa merasakan gurat lelah di mata Baekhyun, atau yang lebih tepatnya goresan kecewa.

"Aku tidak akan pergi," Suara Chanyeol terdengar kabur di telinga Baekhyun karena ia tahu itu hal yang tidak pernah terjadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

Si lelaki _eyeliner_ itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Chanyeol –orang pertama yang melakukan seks dengannya– mengeluarkan benda besar itu dari lubang analnya. "Sepertinya a-aku harus pulang," Lagi-lagi rasa gugup itu datang menguasai Baekhyun. Ia lalu berusaha berdiri namun rasa sakit di daerah selangkangannya membuatnya kesulitan untuk berdiri. Sesekali ia meringis pelan sambil terus menggigit bibirnya. Ingin sekali ia menangis sekarang, namun dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis.

Setelah mengenakan baju masing-masing, kesunyian dan atmosfer canggung mengelilingi kedua orang ini. Tak ada yang berinisiatif memecah keheningan, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang yang menjadi saksi bisu semua yang tadi telah mereka lakukan.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Pria berkaus putih itu berjalan dengan susah payah sambil sesekali meringis berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. "Shh–,"

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan membuat Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Sejenak Chanyeol tenggelam kedalam pikirannya, hatinya tak karuan menatap pria itu seperti ini. Di luar dugaannya, ruangan ini dipenuhi suara derap langkah Chanyeol untuk meraih tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan menggendongnya. Baekhyun terhenyak dan menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Turunkan aku, Yeol," Suara Baekhyun parau. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sehingga ia susah payah untuk mengatakan hal itu walaupun ia tak ingin.

Chanyeol mengacuhkannya.

"Mungkin kau harus pulang, ada yang menunggumu barangkali," Baekhyun tersenyum miris, hatinya sakit. Tapi ia harus mengerti waktu Chanyeol bukanlah hanya untuk dirinya. Baekhyun harus tahu diri mengenai itu.

Sejenak Chanyeol teringat. Kalimat Baekhyun membuat pikirannya kembali rumit sehingga membuat pria yang tengan mendekap Baekhyun dalam gendongannya memberikan sorotan mata tajam dan garis rahang itu tampak lebih kaku.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, antara Baekhyun atau Luhan. Baekhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya di tengkuk Chanyeol dan menatap garis rahang tegasnya itu lekat, ada tanda merah disana. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Namun ia tahu bahwa itu mungkin tidak penting bagi Chanyeol. Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

Sudah seminggu lebih semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana cinta pertama Baekhyun melakukan 'sesuatu' padanya dan membuatnya kesulitan berjalan selama beberapa hari. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menemuinya, dan Baekhyun tidak menginginkan itu sekarang. Ia tahu semestinya mereka memperbanyak jadwal latihan untuk _mini-concert _universitas beberapa minggu lagi, namun apalah daya Baekhyun. Ia terlalu mementingkan 'keselamatan' perasaannya.

"Kau tampak buruk, Baek," Suara khawatir Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak apa," Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Faktanya, ia memang mengerti Baekhyun butuh waktu dan Kyungsoo sebagai sahabatnya hanya bisa menjaga Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku keluar sebentar," Si mata bulat tersenyum, menepuk pundak Baekhyun –memberinya semangat–, lalu beranjak.

Hari ini tak terlalu terik dan sedikit berangin. Suasana yang sangat pas untuk bersantai sekedar melepas penat dan beban di pikiran. Baekhyun menghela nafas singkat, lalu membuka buku sastranya.

Sebenarnya pikiran Baekhyun tidak sedang bersamanya disini. Sekelebat pikiran-pikiran rumit membuat pria imut itu menghela nafas berat beberapa kali. Ia berusaha untuk fokus pada tulisan-tulisan yang sudah dibaca berulang-ulang kali namun tak kunjung menempel di otaknya. Sebersit pikiran muncul disana, bersama dengan memori beberapa hari lalu yang menggerayangi dirinya, membuat jiwanya melayang dalam kenikmatan di dekap pria tinggi yang kini sudah jarang terlihat. Baekhyun harus berlatih untuk konser itu sendiri. Ia tak tahu tempo dan ritme yang akan digunakan Chanyeol, tapi perasaannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Tempo lalu terakhir kali ia melihat pria itu berjalan dengan seseorang, berdampingan dengan pria disampingnya yang menenggerkan lengannya pada lengan Chanyeol dan bergelayut manja.

Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya berat, kegugupan itu kembali menghinggapi dirinya. Dan kali ini Baekhyun harus mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan rasa ngilu yang menusuk dadanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Hingga beberapa saat ia membuka kelopak mata yang sempat dikecup Chanyeol dulu, menemukan sepasang sepatu _Nike _hitam ber_layer _merah ketika ia menghadapkan wajahnya menatap lantai.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dan kembali gugup. Degup jantungnya tak karuan ketika sorot matanya bertemu dengan manik pria cantik di depannya.

"L-luhan hyung?" Nada bicaranya terputus.

"Hai, Baek! Sendirian? Kemana dia?" Nada bicara Luhan sama cerianya dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Rambut tebal hitam membuat Baekhyun mengerti mengapa Chanyeol tergila-gila karenanya –hanya asumsi Baekhyun–. Luhan bahkan lebih imut dari gadis-gadis universitas jurusan model di Korea.

"Baek?" Luhan menyenggol lengan Baekhyun perlahan.

"Eh– ya?" Baekhyun bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau sendirian saja? Dia kemana?"

Luhan mulai mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun dan merangkul bahunya. Di dalam sikap maskulin terlihat kelembutan yang dapat meluluhkan siapa saja. "Dia?"

"Iya, Chanyeol. Kau tidak bersamanya? Kupikir dia sedang bersamamu," Luhan menautkan alisnya sesaat tampak berpikir. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menjawab bahwa Chanyeol tidak mungkin menemuinya, semacam tidak akan terjadi. Tetapi ia merasa tak begitu pantas untuk berbicara dengan senior yang tenar ini.

"Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol dimana," Baekhyun menjawab lemah.

"Hey!" Seseorang dari arah sana berlari menuju ke arah mereka. _Sillhouette-_nya tampak familiar.

Itu dia.

Itu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung memalingkan pandangannya ke bawah, pura-pura sedang membaca buku yang sedang ia pegang. Degup jantungnya semakin kencang seiring Chanyeol yang semakin dekat. Ia gigit bibirnya, menahan kegugupannya.

"Luhannie hyung! Ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu," Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya, lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang gemetar tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tetap diam.

_Bahkan sudah memiliki panggilan sayang_, batin Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Miss Candy mencarimu. Lebih baik kau menemuinya sekarang," tutur Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Luhan yang mengerti kenapa ia dipanggil guru bahasa inggrisnya itu pun segera beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berduaan.

Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Suasana menjadi canggung lantaran ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu semenjak kejadian itu. Si lelaki mungil hanya bisa memainkan ujung lembaran bukunya, berharap si tinggi enyah secepatnya karena ia butuh bernafas dengan benar sekarang.

"Baek," Chanyeol akhirnya angkat bicara. Baekhyun masih terdiam menunduk.

"M-maaf, Chanyeol-ssi, sebaiknya aku pergi. A-aku–,"

"Kenapa menghindariku? Aku tahu tindakanku waktu itu benar-benar salah dan aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tak mau kau terus menghindariku, Baek. Disini sakit. Disini tidak nyaman," Chanyeol memegang dadanya sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat.

Demi apapun Baekhyun ingin lari sekarang.

Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Baek–,"

"C-cukup," Akhirnya Baekhyun berani menatap Chanyeol. Pupil matanya bergoyang, sudah siap menumpahkan semua cairan bening yang ada di pelupuk matanya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meremas ujung helai buku, membuat benda itu semakin lusuh dan hampir robek.

Di depan pria yang ia cintai, Baekhyun harus menahan gugup dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik mata yang sangat dirindukannya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu aku akan berbuat salah lagi tapi aku harus–," Baekhyun perlahan menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Chanyeol. "Baek," Chanyeol terus menggumamkan nama Baekhyun sambil berusaha meraih telapak tangan kecilnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara ketika Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin gugup.

Baekhyun ingin meminta Chanyeol untuk pergi atau diam disana dan tidak mendekatinya.

"Tunggu, Yeol–," Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya parau. "Kenapa?" Chanyeol mendekat.

Baekhyun mundur sambil menghapus bulir air matanya yang sempat jatuh. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun. "Sebentar, Yeol, aku–,"

Chanyeol menutup semua kalimat Baekhyun dengan sebuah genggaman di telapak tangan mungilnya dan ciuman dalam yang hangat.

Baekhyun menangis dalam ciumannya bersama Chanyeol. Dan pria tinggi itu memeluk Baekhyun dalam, mencoba mengambil alih semua kegugupan yang membuat Baekhyun bahkan hampir kehabisa udara di rongga paru-parunya.

Mereka berciuman lama dan menciptakan suara kecupan di ruangan ini.

Entah mengapa, Chanyeol kembali berhasil menenangkan degup jantung Baekhyun. Seiring dengan keringnya air mata Baekhyun di pipinya, Baekhyun mengerti Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang dapat menjadi penawar 'penyakit'nya. Chanyeol-lah satu-satunya orang yang ia butuhkan.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun berusaha melepas tautan bibir mereka, seolah memberitahu bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol masih menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun. "Yeol, bisakah kau tinggal disini sebentar?" Baekhyun memohon. Ia harus membereskan rasa rindunya sekarang. Ia tak berpikir bisa menyimpan ini semua sendirian lebih lama lagi.

Chanyeol menatap manik mata Baekhyun lekat. Ia bergeming seolah tak ingin menjawab permohonan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu kembali merasa ia salah bicara, berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada telapak tangannya, namun Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya.

"Akulah yang ingin kau tinggal disini, Baek," Chanyeol meletakkan tangan Baekhyun yang masih digenggamnya di dadanya. Tatapan Chanyeol berhasil membuat bibir Baekhyun bergetar membuatnya harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis.

"T-tapi kau… kau menyukai Luhan hyung. Dan Luhan hyung tampaknya juga menyukaimu, Yeol. Jadi sebaiknya aku menyerah dan tidak mengganggu kalian berdua," Baekhyun tertunduk. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Baekhyun, lalu menatapnya lekat.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Baek, tatap aku," Baekhyun pun menurut. Ia tatap manik Chanyeol yang tersirat ketulusan. Setidaknya itu menenangkan.

"Jawab aku. Apa kau percaya padaku?" Si pemuda _eyeliner _mengangguk pelan, menyeka air matanya yang sedikit keluar, lalu menatap Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu percayalah kalau aku mencintaimu, Baek,"

Baekhyun terbelalak kaget. Mana mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol menaruh perasaan pada si culun dan lemah Byun Baekhyun? Ia menggeleng sendiri, membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat ekspresi 'ada apa?' Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam mencoba untuk mendalami nama itu di benaknya. Perasaan ketika ia harus memilih antara Luhan atau Baekhyun kembali mengejar.

"Kau tahu–," Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku dan Luhan hyung tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Baek,"

Antara ingin atau tidak Baekhyun untuk menjawab. Ia ingin mendengar lanjutan kalimat Chanyeol. Tapi bagaimana kalau itu malah menyakitkannya?

"Aku menyayangi Luhan hyung–,"

Baekhyun sesak, pelupuk matanya dipenuhi air mata.

"Tapi tidak lebih dari sekedar teman," Baekhyun tertegun. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedaritadi ada sesosok pria sedang tertidur di pojok kelas. Tampaknya ia tak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Pria itu terbangun ketika mendengar ada kata 'Luhan' pada pembicaraan mereka. Ia mendekati mereka.

"Akulah yang mencintai Luhan hyung, sejujurnya," Perasaan Baekhyun seperti mencelos keluar ketika ia mendengar suara berat itu. Seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Aku-mencintai-Luhan-hyung," ia mempertegas kalimatnya dengan ekspresi wajah _cool_. Yang Baekhyun tahu adalah ia salah satu murid sekelasnya dan ia benar-benar pendiam dan berwajah dinding –tidak berekspresi. "Dan dia juga mencintaiku," lanjut si lelaki tadi.

Baekhyun menatapnya kosong, atau lebih tepatnya menatap punggungnya menjauh sesaat setelah ia melemparkan sebuah kedipan pada Baekhyun dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dengan lembut ia menarik pria mungil didepannya untuk tenggelam kedalam pelukannya, memberitahu Baekhyun seberapa keras jantungnya berdebar dan itu sangat menyiksanya setiap kali ia tidak melihat pria mungil itu.

"Kau sudah tahu kan," Chanyeol berbicara sehalus terpaan angin fajar yang hangat, menggelitik Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan suhu panas Chanyeol yang semakin naik namun sangat nyaman baginya.

"Sudah ada yang memiliki Luhan hyung," Baekhyun bergeming. "Namun tak sebaik aku yang mencintaimu, Baek," Chanyeol mengulangnya sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin semua orang yang hadir di konser nanti tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, menurutmu?" Chanyeol tersenyum cerah seetelah melepas pelukannya dan menatap manik mata Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol sedikit mengancamnya. Tatapannya mampu membuat senyum Baekhyun perlahan kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

Baekhyun memeluk tengkuk Chanyeol. Saling menatap.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

"Baekhyun, ayo kita pu–Astaga, astaga, astaga, mataku yang _innocent_!" Seseorang bermata bulat menginterupsi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang nyaris berciuman. Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya.

"Do Kyungsoo, maaf! Sepertinya kau harus pulang sendiri hari ini karena fiance-ku akan pulang denganku," Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyungsoo yang baru mengerti situasi ini pun tersenyum jahil pada Baekhyun.

"_Okay, _Baek! _Got it!" _Suara Kyungsoo yang semakin menghilang menandakan ia sudah pergi.

"Hey," panggil Chanyeol.

"A-apa?" Tepat ketika Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol, sepasang benda kenyal menyapu bibirnya. Namun kali ini lebih lembut dan tak menuntut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun,"

**END**

* * *

**Author's chingchong:**

HALO PARA READERS TERCINTAHHHHH! /LAMBAI2 MISS UNIVERSE/

Sebenernya ini cuma iseng2an doang main lanjut2an ff pas lagi boring di skolah cuz kurikulum2013 sucks a lot ugh lol wkwkwk jadi kalo msalnya ada hal2 berbau gaje dkk yahhh maklum aja yaaaa~  
/puppy eyes/

Ini pertama kali bikin scene NC seumur hidup dan kalo ga hot atau ga memuaskan diriku minta maafff /bow/ TwT)

Still, aye masih ngarepin yang namanya REVIEW ya! yang ga review diapain? tanya karma aja deh yaa :3

last, thanks for reading!

With love,

kimjongwinn &amp; vincethera


End file.
